Like Dues, Like Angel II
by o0Rubywolf0o
Summary: Re-vamp of FortunesRevolver's story of the same name.
1. The AI Program

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns Angelic Layer and FortunesRevolver owns this story.

_The AI Personality Program_

"Once you've placed your angel in the 'customization chamber', insert the 'AI Personality Program' CD into the CD drive on the side of the 'Custom Angel-top'…" Misaki blinked slowly, glancing at the silver CD in her left hand, before leaning over in her chair to examine the side of the small, laptop-like, device used for creating and customizing angels. Sure enough, there was a small slot to slide CD's into, and the sapphire-eyed girl nodded to herself silently, before sliding the CD into the drive. Picking up the instruction manual she'd been reading form earlier, she began to scan its contents again, "After you insert the 'AI Personality Program' a window should pop up after a few seconds, asking you to start the program. Select 'yes', and wait until the program starts."

Misaki glanced up at the screen, staring at the small popup box that had appeared on the screen reading, 'Would you like to start the _AI Custom Personality Program_?, at the bottom of which two buttons read 'yes' and 'no'. Using the finger-pad to move her mouse over the 'yes' button, she clicked, then looked at the small booklet in her hands again, reading its contents aloud to herself, as one of the yellow rings from the customization chamber floated upward, encasing Hikaru in the same yellow chamber-like space as when she had first been created,

"The program will load itself onto the angel-top (this may take a few moments, depending on the model you own), once the program is loaded, it will ask you a series of questions about yourself, and your angel, to create it's custom personality…" she lowered the booklet slowly, looking at the screen of her angel-top, which now read,

"_Angel: Hikaru, light-weight model specializing in speed. Dues: Misaki Suzuhara. Is this information correct?_" Misaki looked over at Hikaru, who was floating in the small chamber, staring at her almost emotionless ruby eyes, before returning her eyes to the screen once again, and selecting 'correct'.

The screen went blank for a moment, before flashing several times, the winged _Angelic Layer_ logo appeared on the screen for a few moments, followed by the words 'AI Personality Program' with a picture of a white angel in the background, who Misaki instantly recognized as Athena, "I guess this is what mom and Mr. Icchan were working on recently… she was talking about an 'exciting upgrade' for all the angels… but I didn't expect something like this…" She fell silent as the screen faded to blank, words quickly began to scroll up the screen, in the form of questions with various answers available to choose from, with some having blanks for answers to be typed in.

Sapphire eyes scanned the first question, followed shortly by an exasperated gasp,

"Question one of two-hundred?" Misaki glanced at the clock, and sighed softly, "Well…It's only nine-thirty if I start now, and go quickly, I should be able to finish before ten…" _And after that…_Misaki continued silently in her head, _I'll have to go to bed… since I have to wake up early tomorrow._ Nodding to herself in determination, Misaki flexed her fingers, before looking back at the first question again, "Let's see…'_Question 1: Is your angel male, or female?_'… Oh, Hikaru is female of course!" she clicked on the bubble for the answer, then glanced down at the next one, "Alright, '_Question 2: About how old would you assume your angel to be? (I.E- Child 1-10, Pre-teen 11-12, Teen 13-19, Young adult 20-29, Adult 30-49 or Veteran 50+ Please do not select an age higher than 100._' These are easy enough… I should get done in no time…" Clicking on the blank box, Misaki quickly typed in 16, "That would make her older than me but, I don't want her too young…Now let's see, next, '_Question 3: Does your angel…'…"_

Misaki let out a large yawn, stretching her arms as she leaned back in her chair. She let out a small groan as her back cracked, "Wow… that look a lot longer than expected…but… I didn't expect questions like…" a blush quickly spread across her face as questions 172 and 173 flashed in her mind.

"_Question 172: Do you have a crush, and if so, who?_" below that one had been the answers 'yes' and 'no', and next to the 'yes' selection, there had been a blank to type in a name. Question 173 had read,

"_Question 173: Does your angel have a crush, or do you think they would have one? If so, who would it be?"_ the answer selection to this one had been identical to the one above it, with 'yes' and 'no' and a blank box for typing in a name. The next question had asked if the user had a 'lover' and not simply a 'crush' and several after had followed asking about if marriage or engagement was involved.

Why this information was needed, Misaki would only imagine, but the fact that Icchan and her mother had made it, seemed to make the questions slightly less foreboding, and closer to somewhat of a joke, but the poor girl was too tired to think much on it now, she had had a busy day, and the questions, which she had hoped would only take half an hour, ended up taking well over an hour, as some of them had been much deeper than one would expect from something that was supposed to be 'a toy'.

Reaching out to the angel-top once more, Misaki hovered her mouse over 'submit and finish' for a moment, before clicking. The program flashed several times, and another window popped up with a 'progress bar'. In the lower right corner of the box, in small text read 'Estimated time of finish: 05:45:05'. Occasionally a green sphere that Misaki recognised as Athena's attack flashed through the crystalline blue bar.

"Almost six hours…" Misaki sighed again, running a hand slowly through her hair, though, thinking about it, she couldn't expect something like this to just happen instantly. With all the questions she'd been asked, and how elaborate the instruction manual had made the AI program sound, it was nothing of a surprise to see how long it would take for the process to be complete.

Standing up, she stretched once more, before walking over to the light-switch, flipping it off,

"I guess, you'll have to stay at the desk tonight, Hikaru…" she muttered, giving the angel a sympathetic look, "Sorry about that, but hopefully, this new program will make it up to you…" Walking over to her bed, Misaki sat down on the edge, picking up a sheet of paper from her bedside table, her eyes drifting over the elegant script like writing that graced its' whiteness, a small blushed and smile on her face, as she read through the letter for the ump-teenth time that day.

_Misaki,_

_I know you don't enjoy being treated special, or receiving things like this in advance, but when my brother told me about it, and asked if I'd help him test it, I couldn't wait to try it out. Your mother was planning on giving you a copy of the program as soon as it came out, but I was able to convince my brother to give me a second copy of the program to give to you myself when I got mine._

_As I write this, Wizard is next to me, having the program installed into him right now, it may take a while, and the question list is… Unique to say the least, but since it __**was**__ my brother, and your mother, working on the program (with the help of the rest of the crew I'm sure) I can safely say, there is nothing in there I wouldn't expect from them…At least, not __**really**__…_

_I've reserved us one of the private practice rooms tomorrow in 'Piffle Princess', for eight in the morning. I apologize if this is too early for you, but I was able to get the room for the whole day, so if you wish to sleep in, don't worry about a time-limit, and I'll be happy to wait until you've gotten your desired amount of sleep, and done anything else you've had planned. I truly hope I have not messed up and previous plans you might have had… I must sound like a small child in a candy shop about this whole ordeal, and I admit, even as I write, I seem to be trembling with excitement, and I feel like I am getting far to ahead of myself with this._

_I look forward to seeing how you use the program with Hikaru (and I'm sure Wizard is as well), and if all goes well, I hope that, the four of us, can all have an enjoyable time tomorrow._

_I look forward to seeing you tomorrow, Misaki._

_-Ohjiro_

_PS- After you install the program, in case we don't get to meet up, even if you only use the training layer I gave you several years ago before the finals, you should still be able to see, and try out, the results of the program just fine, but I do hope we get the chance to try it for the first time, together._

The letter had been attacked to a manila-envelope, with the AI PP software inside, and an instruction manual, and was waiting for her on her desk when she got hope. Scrawled across the envelope in a more rushed, but obviously still his, version of the same script that the letter had been written in was, '_I stopped by your house after I finished training at the lab, your aunt said you weren't home, but don't worry, I gave this to her. I didn't actually put it inside your room myself; I'd never go into your room without your consent, or you with me_. The small message had made her laugh when she read it, but the letter itself had her face a bright cherry-red by the time she'd finished reading it.

Yawning, she folded the letter back up, opened the drawer on her bedside table, and placed it inside, before sliding it shut again, and turning off the small lamp on the table. The room was immediately encased in darkness, save for the soft glow coming from the screen of the angel-top, but it wasn't bright enough to bother Misaki's sleep, and even if it was, she was too exhausted to let it bother her.

Falling back against the pillow, she called out a faint,

"Goodnight, Hikaru, see you in the morning…" before turning over in bed, slipping under her covers, and shutting her eyes, her mind drifting away in a dreamland filled with all the possibilities of what the next day might bring.

0o0o0o0o0o

Next chappie: Hikaru's PoV

Reminder: This story belongs to FortunesRevolver. It wasn't finished, so I wanted to do that myself.


	2. New Feelings

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns Angelic Layer.

Hikaru's PoV

I opened my eyes and sighed at the blissful feeling of the orange chamber. Wait- **I** opened my eyes? **I **sighed? What was going on?

Suddenly all of my battles with other angels flashed in my mind. Catalina, Blanche, Shirahime, Suzuka... Athena and so many more. Then there was Wizard. _Wizard. _I blushed. What the heck? Why could I _blush_?

I relived my battle with Suzuka. Grr. My first loss. Even though it was a long time ago, it still hurt.

_What's happening? Why do I have feelings?_

**Exhileration**

My battle with Blanche. Misaki was about to give up.

Shirahime. I couldn't damage her. She was too heavy.

Wizard. The way he was so relaxed while I was attacking. And the way his cape and color complimented his hair and eyes. His cool smile. The strength he exhibited- Uhh, moving on!

Athena. The white angel. She was so beautiful and graceful. Like an angel from the heavens. It was the best thing, to be able to fight with her.

_Besides training with Wizard at Piffle Princess, right?_

What is wrong with me? I am totally **not **going to be obsessed with Wizard. When we meet tomorrow, I'm **not** going to notice the way his hair sweeps with the wind, or swoon at his smile, or blush when we train. Because he's **just **another angel!

**Pain**

Misaki didn't believe in me. It felt like my heart was gone. What did I do wrong?

Blanche's hyper mode. Misaki was distracted. I couldn't aim properly. Misaki! Concentrate!

Shirahime was driving off the layer. We were going to lose! We would never see Athena!

Wizard. Why couldn't I get through that damn barrier? The shock of hitting it was making me weaker. We can't lose now! Not to him!

Athena. I saw the pulsing neon green ball head my way. I was burnt and battered. But we weren't going to lose. Not now.

_This is going to be a long six hours._


	3. The First Meet

Disclaimer: Do I need to say it?

A loud beeping echoed throughout Misaki's room, slowly gaining in volume. Letting out a soft groan, Misaki rolled over in her bed, sitting up slowly as she rubbed at her sleep-filled eyes, looking groggily at her alarm clock.

**7:45**

Silence, then,

"OH MY GOSH! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" she squealed, leaping out of bed as she dived for her dresser, wrenching open several of the drawers, pulling out a pair of black stockings, a black skirt, white t-shirt, and a powder-blue jacket. She stumbled across the room as she tried to dress herself and brush her hair at the same time.

Rushing into the bathroom, she quickly brushed her teeth, telling herself she could skip breakfast for today, then hurried back into her room, glancing at the screen of her angel-top.

"_Customization complete. Personality program uploaded. Would you like to set the personality program to auto? (This means the program will activate itself if a headset signal is not received within three minutes.)_"

"Well that's handy…" Misaki muttered, clicking 'yes', watching the program run its' course, before shutting the angel-top down. Nodding to herself, she grabbed Hikaru and her bag, before speeding through her bedroom, down the hall, and out the door.

"Oh no…. Oh no, oh no…" she muttered to herself as she ran down the street as fast as her legs would carry her, occasionally darting left and right to avoid another pedestrian, "I'm going to be so late…Oh no… Ohjiro, please wait for me… I'm sorry!" she rounded a corner, nearly crashing into an old man with a cane. Muttering a hurried apology, she speed around him, and started down the street again at full speed, wishing, not for the first time in her life, that she had the gift of speed like the small angel in her hand.

After what felt like hours to Misaki, but was really only about twenty minutes, the familiar golden sign that hung outside the Piffle Princess store could be seen. Letting out a cry of relief, she put forth a burst of speed, and rushed through the doors, nearly crashing into, and scaring quite badly, the attendant by the door. Taking the stairs three at a time (and somehow my _miracle_ managing not to kill herself, or anyone else) she flew across the second floor, skidding across the floor as she rounded several corners, darting through aisle-ways, making a beeline for the layer rental counter. The lady behind the desk looked up as she heard hurried footsteps, and nearly dropped the drink she had in her hand as Misaki slammed into the desk, panting heavily,

"I…room…private…Ohjiro…AI program…reserved…" the lady behind the counter blinked several times, giving Misaki a worried look, fearing the girl was somewhat…detached.

"I'm sorry Ms, could you please repeat-"

"Misaki?" both girls turned to see Ohjiro looking at them with surprised curiosity, Wizard perched gracefully on his shoulder, with one knee pulled up to his chest, his left arm draped lazily over the knee, "Misaki, are you alright?"

"M-Mr. Ohjiro!" Misaki gasped, leaping to her feet, "I-I'm sorry I'm late." She whimpered as she bowed several times, "I…The alarm went off, but I didn't wake up and…" she trailed off, looking up at Ohjiro in confusion as she realized he was _laughing_.

"It's alright, Misaki-chan," he said, smiling, making a faint blush sprinkle over Misaki's cheeks, "I did say in the letter, that I would be here all day, and if you arrived after the time mentioned it would be alright… And what did I tell you about calling me 'Mr.'?"

"I…I'm sorry…O-Ohjiro…" Misaki muttered, bowing her head, absently tightening her grip around Hikaru.

"Mr. Mihara? You know this girl?" the receptionist asked, looking from Misaki to Ohjiro with wide eyes.

"Of course," the 'prince' said, a small, yet dazzling, smile on his face, "I invited her, she is the friend I am renting the layer out with today." The receptionist gaped at him, her eyes widening a little more, "I… but she's…" she glanced at Misaki, looking her up and down, _S-she can't be much older than elementary school…right?_ "Oh, I see!" she suddenly spoke up, clapping her hands together, "She must be a beginner, and you've offered to train her!"

"What? Beginner?" Ohjiro looked over at Misaki, who blushed and shrugged, hastily looking down to avoid his eye, "No, not at all, this is my friend, Misaki Suzuhara…Much more than a beginner, at least I would hope so, after all, she beat me in the finals."

"What? This… little girl beat-" the receptionist was ignored and cut off as Ohjiro walked forward, taking Misaki's hand as he began to lead her towards their practice room.

"Thank you for watching her." Ohjiro smiled over his shoulder, before they both slipped through the door, letting it shut behind them, leaving the lady behind the desk staring after them with a dazed look on her face.

"Do I really look like a beginner?" Misaki asked softly as she leaned back again the door Ohjiro had just shut, earning a surprised look from the layer prince,

"…" Several moments of silence passed, before he gently reached out, taking Misaki's hand, and pulled her towards the layer. Stopping just beside the platform, he turned, glancing down at her, smiling softly, "…Not at all." He raised his hand, slipping Wizard down from his shoulder, so that the doll was now standing upright in his hand, eyes closed (though how he pulled his off with swift and utterly minimal movements, Misaki couldn't even begin to fathom). "Don't let what she said get to you, you are, a champion. Just like your friend said, age and size don't matter in the layer, just heart, and personal power."

His hand moved again, this time, moving slowly over the layer, where he slipped Wizard off his hand, so that the blue angel was standing in the middle, unmoving, waiting for the layer to be turned on,

"Shall we begin?" he asked, turning to smile at Misaki as he gestured to Hikaru, then the layer, inviting the red-clad angel to join his own,

"Oh… I… Sure…" Misaki muttered softly, walking over to the layer, setting her angel down gently, a few feet away from Wizard.

She made her way slowly towards the egg-shaped chair, reaching out for the headset; she paused when she felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to give the other occupant of the room an odd look.

"We don't need the headsets, remember?"

"Oh… That's right." Misaki chuckled lightly as she walked back around to stand on the far side of the layer with Ohjiro, watching silently as he pressed the small button on the control panel to turn on the layer.

A soft humming filled the room, and the layer burst into life, glowing brightly, before the glow died down to its' normal setting, and the hum slowly faded away,

"Now, we wait a few minutes and…" Ohjiro trailed off, staring at the layer intently.

Sure enough a few moments later, both of the angels' on the layer, trembled for a moment, before opening their eyes, and looking around, until their eyes fell on their respective masters. Misaki let out a soft 'oh' of surprise as Hikaru quickly scrambled over to the far side of the layer where she was, and looked up at her, smiling happily. Chuckling softly, Misaki gently reached out with a single finger, holding it out simply, as Hikaru shook it happily with both hands, a huge grin on her face that clearly said, 'I'm so glad to meet you!'

Behind her, Wizard seemed to stare at Ohjiro for several moments in silence, before he walked calmly over to his master, and bowed deeply, looking up at Ohjiro silently.

"Hahahaha, how formal, but it's really not needed…" Ohjiro muttered softly, mimicking Misaki's movements as he held out a slim, pale finger, which Wizard took, and shook (though with less energy and vigor then Hikaru had with Misaki).

"Oh, wow… He's so calm and refined, just like you are…" Misaki muttered, watching Wizard intently.

"And Hikaru is just as sweet and friendly as you…Though it would seem she must have gotten some of your friend's spirit…" Misaki laughed and nodded, grinning, "Seems so, hahaha."

"As it is right now, they can't speak. This is only a prototype, so they can only move around inside the layer silently, with the personalities created from the questions…" Misaki nodded, turning back to the layer,

"But it seems they can hear us…" Ohjiro nodded, smiling,

"Yes, they can hear and understand out voices, as clearly as they could hear out thoughts when using the headset."

"That's amazing…"

"I will admit, my big brother really outdid himself this time…" they both fell silent as she stared down at their angel's, waiting to see what they'd do on their own.

Hikaru was slowly shifting her weight from one foot to the other, looking up at Misaki in curiosity; while Wizard stood like a soldier at attention, waiting to comply to any order he was given.

"Why don't you go say hello?" Ohjiro muttered softly, looking down at his angel, "After all, we came here to be with our friend's right?" Wizard blinked, and a faint look of confusion fell on his face as he glanced around, a look of realization falling on his face when he spotted Hikaru, looking up at her master. It would seem that after coming to life, neither angel had noticed the other, and seemed far too focused on their masters to care.

"Go on then." Ohjiro repeated, reaching into the layer, giving Wizard a soft push towards Hikaru.

Hearing something move behind her, Hikaru instantly turned around; blinking several times as she finally noticed the other angel. Instantly, she took a step forward, then stopped, glancing over her shoulder at Misaki, as if silently asking, 'May I?'

Misaki giggled and nodded, waving her hand in a 'go on then' sort of motion, earning a grateful smile from Hikaru, who turned back around and took several steps towards Wizard, before clasping her hands behind her back, tilting her head slightly as she waited for the other, a cute smile on her face. Both Deus' had to hold back the urge the laugh as they watched; it was almost like watching two children meet for the first time. Hikaru, the cute little girl who just wanted to have fun, and Wizard, the boy who secretly wanted to play with her, but was afraid his friends would tease him if he went to close.

Several minutes passed, and a worried look fell on Misaki's face as Hikaru's fell slightly. It was obvious the smaller of the two angel's felt the taller didn't think her worthy, and instantly she took a step backward, head bowed. The action of sadness seemed to break whatever spell had fallen over Wizard (who had been staring at Hikaru with a wide-eyed look, his mouth just barely open), and within seconds he was in front of her, gently pulling her hand out from behind her back, holding her small hand gingerly as he bowed low, pressing his lips lightly to the back of her hand as he did so.

Both Hikaru's and Misaki's faces bloomed into color in a lovely shade of red that matched the small angel's armour, earning a chuckle from Ohjiro.

"Oh wow…He really is like you… such a gentleman…"

"Heh…Shh, watch…" Ohjiro muttered softly, nodding towards the layer, where Wizard had not straightened himself, but had yet to let go of Hikaru's hand. The blush was still strong on Hikaru's face, as Wizard mouthed something silently to her. Both of the onlookers frowned slightly, obviously having no clue what was said, but Hikaru seemed to understand instantly, and a bright smile fell on her face as she nodded.

Nothing seemed to happen for several more moments, before suddenly, Hikaru darted backwards, and ran to the other side of the layer, a look of amusement on her small face as Wizard darted after her. The two continued to chase each other around the layer, occasionally, Hikaru would stop, and dart in another direction, or turn around fully, giggling silently as she waved her hand at Wizard in a teasing gesture, before turning around and running again, as the other got close.

"…It's…Almost as if they're…" Ohjiro muttered, looking surprised,

"Playing tag." Misaki finished, giggling, "That's so cute…" Ohjiro nodded in agreement, as he watched Wizard make a dive for the other, and was able to just barely graze the others arm, falling forward, rolling once on the ground, before jumping to his feet again, and taking several steps back, smirking at the surprised looking Hikaru, who stared at him in awe for a moment, before a smirk fell over her own face, and the game of chase began again.

"Well then, while they are enjoying themselves, would you like to go downstairs and get a drink?" Ohjiro asked, glancing down at Misaki.

"Wha? Can we really leave them?" Ohjiro nodded, and held up a key, smiling, "I can lock the door, so they'll be safe until we get back." Glancing back at the layer, Misaki seemed to hesitate, turning when a hand was offered to her. A light blush fell over her cheeks, and she nodded slowly. She _was_ very thirsty after all that running, but the excitement of watching her angel had distracted her,

"Yeah, that sounds nice…" she muttered, flashing Ohjiro a smile, before glancing at the layer, calling out, "We'll be right back, okay?" Both angel's stopped for a moment, looking over at their respective Deus' before nodding, and resuming their game once more, silent laughter dancing across both their faces.

Downstairs in the café' Misaki and Ohjiro sat together in a corner, far away from everyone else, hoping to go unnoticed by any rouge fans. Ohjiro sipped quietly at a mint-tea, while Misaki slowly drank out of a glass filled with soda,

"So, Misaki, what do you think of the AI program?" Ohjiro suddenly asked, looking over at her across from the table,

"There were a lot of questions to fill out when you started it…" Misaki said with a light laugh, "But the results were worth the time, even if some of the questions were a little…weird, like the ones asking about love and other things…" Ohjiro choked on his tea, making Misaki jump slightly,

"O-Ohjiro?" the older boy cleared his throat loudly wiping at his mouth with a napkin, before smiling slightly, shaking his head slowly,

"I'm fine… And yes, I will agree, some of the questions were…Different then ones you'd expect to see… But knowing my brother, I can't say I was very shocked when I did happen across them." He fell silent for a moment, before averting his gaze away from Misaki, trying to look casual about what he was about to ask, "S-so… Do…Do you remember question 172? That was an odd one… Do you remember your answer?"

"W-what?" Misaki stuttered, blushing furiously, "O-Ohjiro! That's private!" she squeaked, her face darkening in color, "I can't tell you that!" Ohjiro chuckled, his eyes sparkling slightly, _…So cute…_ he thought to himself as he reached across the table, placing a finger over her lips, chuckling,

"Calm down, Misaki, I was only joking, I wouldn't pry information like that out of you…" At Ohjiro's touch, Misaki seemed to tense and freeze completely, her eyes glazing over slightly as he mind only vaguely registered what he was saying.

"Y-you shouldn't joke like that…" she muttered, "You might really scare someone…"

"Or embarrass them." Ohjiro chuckled, clearly amused. Standing up, he pushed his chair in, before picking up his now empty cup in one hand, and Misaki's in the other, "Why don't you head upstairs? I'll take care of the glasses and tab, and we can look around the shop, and let Hikaru and Wizard hang around a little more." Misaki nodded, flashing Ohjiro a small smile, before rushing up the stair, humming happily to herself.

Had she stayed a few moments longer, she would have seen the light blush quickly spread across his cheeks, though it was probably more fortunate she did not, on his part. Sighing softly to himself, he turned back to the counter, setting the empty glasses down, waving the lady behind the counter over, before asking for a refill on both drinks,

"Right away sir." The lady said with a smile, before scurrying around behind the counter, filling the order. Ohjiro sighed softly as he watched her, before glancing back at the stairs that Misaki had disappeared from only moments ago. _Question 172: Do you have a crush, and if so, who?_ He thought, turning back to the counter.

_Misaki… If you knew my answer, would you hate me for it? The one I choose above all else…What would you say?_

"Sir?" the young 'prince' blinked and looked up, smiling as the cashier gave him a worried look,

"Sorry, I lost myself for a moment, thank you for the drinks." He bowed his head slightly out of habit, before turning and hurrying up the stairs himself, making a quick path towards the room he had rented for that day. _I suppose… I should just enjoy my time with her now, there is no need to ruin it… By telling her that sort of stuff now._

The hours flew by as the Deus' and angel's had fun together in the layer room. Time was lost, and none of them really seemed to care, and it wasn't until about ten in the evening Misaki finally noticed the clock,

"Oh man… It's late… Ms. Shuuko is going to me very annoyed…."

"I'm sure she won't mind," Ohjiro reassured her, walking over to the layer, "I'll drive you home and explain, alright?" he flashed Misaki a small smile, before looking over at the layer, "Wizard, time to go."

The blue-clad angel looked up at his master, and nodded once, before turning to Hikaru, who was looking at him with a sad look, as if saying, 'Do you really have to go?' Wizard nodded slowly, and walked over to Hikaru, leaning as he placed a feather-light kiss on her cheek, shocking just about everyone in the room. Hikaru's face instantly turned the same shade of crimson as her armour, as Wizard walked over to Ohjiro, and jumped gracefully out of the layer, landing in his masters open hand.

"That was… Unexpected…" Ohjiro muttered, as Misaki picked up Hikaru, and turned off the layer, looking down at her angel,

"Yeah… It was… But… It was also sort of cute…" Ohjiro chuckled lightly as he wrapped an arm around Misaki's shoulders and lead her out of the room, flicking the light switch off as they exited.

"Indeed…" he muttered, but unknown to the other, the same thought was going through their heads, _Question 173: Does your angel have a crush, or do you think they would have one, and if so, who it/would it be? But… What just happened, doesn't make sense… I left that answer blank… Did they…just based on personality? Or was Wizard just being kind…? The AI program… Just how far can it go on its' own?_


	4. Not Quite a Wizard in Love

Thanks to Ikata-chan for reviewing and Blue_Kitsune for liking!

(Hatoko Kobayashi gives them choc-chip cookies.)

I was about to discontinue this, but then I got a review! I'm inspired now!

Ok, I forgot to say, but the last chapter belongs to FortunesRevolver. So every chap in between is a crappy thing I made up, for example, New Feelings and this bit of poop.

...*...

Wizard's Point of View

Ohjiro sat me on his shoulder on the way to Piffle Princess. It's safe to say I'm excited about training with these new found feelings. Mihara-san really proved himself with this program.

I can't wait to feel the wind brush through my cloak and see the orange balls of light bounce of my attacks.

_And fight with Hikaru-chan._

Well, I guess these feelings can't be stopped. It will, however be annoying to deal with if I battle her on the Layer. Damn it. I need to get stronger; she can already counter my Shield, what other protective barriers could she cross?

The sliding doors whispered open to let Ohjiro and I in. Most teenage girls stared, while others had started whipping out autograph books. Boys looked at us jealously, glaring. How _ordinary_.

After we went up the escalator, we encountered a young receptionist of some sort. She was blushing and her pupils were dilated. My master and I sighed. Even if you lose to a twelve year old girl, others will still view you as an idol. Ohjiro groaned quietly, of course being too polite to let the small sound of complaint reach the girl's ears.

"I've reserved a room to train in. A girl will probably be accompanying us shortly."

The girl stuttered a short reply and led us to a door with the words 'Reserved' hanging off the knob. Ohjiro entered and set down his bag.

Suddenly, short gasps were coming from the hallway.

"I…room…private…Ohjiro…AI program…reserved…"

The girl with long blonde hair drew herself up taller, trying to look smarter and more sophisticated.

I'm sorry miss, could you please repeat-"

"Misaki?" Ohjiro asked, poking his head out of the room.

"M-Mr. Ohjiro!" She gasped. "I-I'm sorry I'm late. I- The alarm went off but I didn't wake up and..." Ohjiro chuckled. This girl he -err- _liked_ was amusing, to say the least.

Then I stopped paying attention to their conversation. Because in Suzuhara-chan's hand was a beautiful light weight doll, with pink hair cut in a short, fashionable bob, with an armour in all variations of the same color. Her eyes were wide with frozen wonder, and awareness echoed deep within.

_It was Hikaru._

We dawdled back to the room, now with a sign "Occupied" hanging off the knob.

I continued studying the pink haired beauty, and I could swear her eyes held some sign of acknowledgment of me as well.

Our masters continued chatting for a while, then Ohjiro launched me on to the layer. Even without the headset, I could feel the Layer Prince's thoughts. Actually, I could feel them better than with the head set.

Then I realised that this was the first time I could _see_ Ohjiro. Evaluating his demeanour and expressions, I'd say he was excited to see me as well.

Walking over to the left edge of the layer, I paused. Ohjiro's eyes were wide with wonder and his face was drawn in anticipation to what I would do next. So I bowed.

He laughed. "How formal, but, it's really not needed..." He pushed his index finger in to the silver light of the layer. I shook it formally. His eyes sparkled with hidden amusement, something that a normal passerby wouldn't see, but seeing as I was his angel, I knew. I grinned a little. It was wonderful to finally meet the Layer's prince.

Misaki spoke to my master. I didn't know what she was saying, as her thoughts didn't affect mine on the layer, but Ohjiro responded with a relaxed chuckle and looked down at me.

They continued to chat, but their conversation no longer held any interest for me. I looked around. The room was small enough so that a small car would be able to fit in, and big enough so Suzuhara-chan and Ohjiro could sit comfortably while separated by a training layer.

The walls were plain and brown, but Angelic Layer wallpaper was stuck on the four sides. Suzuhara-chan's poster was the biggest, followed by Shuuko-sama, then Ohjiro. Mihara-san had a poster on the last wall, his head and torso in a comical pensive look, glasses glinting ominously in the glare of the photo's flash. His angel, Ogata-chii was perched pathetically on his head. I smiled, then straightened. Ohjiro brought me here to train, not evaluate my surroundings.

"Why don't you say hello?" the Prince muttered to me. "After all, we came here to be with our friend, right?"

I blinked. Then I spun around. Well, Ohjiro invite the Champion so then Hikaru was...

A few centimetres away from me. Crap.

"Go on, then." The Layer Prince said, giving me a gentle nudge in _her_ direction. Hikaru looked up at Suzuhara-chan with a pleading look. The champion laughed, then nodded her assent. Hikaru smiled, and clasped her hands behind her back, edging towards me with an adorable, shy smile.

I gaped. What if she found out about my... momentary... attraction towards her? What if she detested me? _What if she thought I was weak?_

Then she stepped away, with a sad look on her face, probably taking my silent evaluation as rejection. I used my 'legendary' speed to appear in front of her, grasping her hand lightly and pulling it to my lips. **Stupid, stupid,** **spur of the moment decisions!**

I straightened myself, but kept my light grasp on the now pink faced angel. Her master said something, but I was watching the small angel's face. Embarrassment was evident in her face, but I thought I saw a tiny bit of pleasure at my gesture. Ha, maybe I _did_ have a chance.

I pulled her closer* and said, "Let's train." She smiled luminously and took her hand carefully out of mine. Cocking her head lightly to the right, she seemed to be assessing my level of relaxation and preparation. Then, she spun out of my range, unconsciously running her hands once through her body. I almost groaned. Key word: _almost._

**Damn you Ohjiro for making me a teenager! Damn you Ichiro for making the program **_**this**_** advanced!**

I darted after her, trying to tag her as she flew around the silver layer, basking herself in its' white glare.

In my peripheral vision, I saw both deuses stand. _We will be back soon, alright?_ Ohjiro thought to me, just as Misaki called out to Hikaru. We both stopped and nodded. Hikaru beamed at the brown haired champion, then we continued training.

Suddenly, pure white, feathery wings burst from her back. She swooped to the top of the layer, daring me to jump up to get her. Of course, because we had lost to her, Ohjiro had trained relentlessly, revealing my wings at last, as well.

White wings exploded from my back, pushing aside my cape. They were dusted blue to match my hair and suit. Hikaru's eyed widened in surprise. I smirked smugly in satisfaction.

About twenty minutes had passed, and we were both panting. The childish game of tag had turned into fully fledged sparring, and we were both slightly battered. Suddenly, the door whined open.

"...Sure she won't mind. I'll drive you home and explain, alright?" The suit clad teenager gazed onto the layer. "Wizard, time to go."

The pink angel glanced sadly at me, with a look that clearly read _do you have to?_ I nodded slowly, and loped over to her hunched form. My head craned lower to reach her cheek, and I pressed my lips to her soft skin.

Then, turning so I wouldn't have to see her reaction, I leapt off the layer into my master's waiting hand, slouching lazily into the curve of his palm. Instantly, I felt the solidifying feeling settle over me once I leapt out of the layer.

"That was... Unexpected..." the Layer Prince mumbled. To himself or to me, I had no idea.

Then the reality of what I had done caught up to me.

_**DAMN YOU, ICHIRO MIHARA!**_

That's all for now, folks!

*= my 1000th word!

Slight physical attraction here! Gomen!

Please give me some clues on how to improve!

I have no beta, please tell me about the grammar/spelling errors!

I tried to keep him cool and in character. I totally failed!

Wizard has wings! OMG! Well, every angel does, and I thought it would be cool!

I probs won't update for about a week because starting high school is exhausting!

I don't have any idea on how to end this! Pls offer some feedback! Cookies for reviews!

Who's POV next?

I might not be able to update, but I will be able to see your reviews!


End file.
